kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Goidō
| image = File:YuiGoudou.png | title = none | jname = 五位堂結 | rname = Goidō Yui | age = 16 | gender = Female | height = 160cm | weight = 50 kg | bloodtype = AB | birth = 10 october | job = Drum girl | manga = Chapter 81 }} Yui Goidou (五位堂 結, Goidō Yui) is a girl from a rich family and the current drummer of Chihiro's band. Personality Yui is a girl that has always loved music since she was a child. Because of her overprotective mother Yui couldn't play so much the drum which is her favorite instrument, later when she was in Keima's body she had the chance for play the drum like she wanted. At first she was quite uncomortable being in a boy's body but after some days she started feeling more like a boy, even changing her personal pronoun to Boku. After she returned to her body Yui states that she prefers to use boy's clothes because they are more confortable than the girl's clothes. Plot Overview Yui Arc Yui is first introduced the day after Diana tells Keima about her sisters and asks him for their search. Yui was thinking of music when she was walking down the stairs and because of her kimono she stumbled with Keima. After that her mother starts protecting Yui because she believes that Keima "attacked" her. The reason her mother was in the school was because she wanted to take Yui away from the Instrument Music Club. When Yui and her mother were leaving Elsea appeared and she informed Keima that Yui also had an escaped spirit inside of her. Later that night Yui was angry and sad because her mother forced her to quit the Instrument Music Club. The other day Yui went to the Instrument Music Club for see it one last time, later she fell in a trap by Keima by stepping with a ball and stumbling again with Keima Katsuragi. Keima tries to make a move but it went too fast confusing Yui. Just when he was going to correct himself Yui's mother attacked Keima again. Despite that, Yui started thinking that Keima was a polite boy. That night Yui had an headache while she was thinking of her encounters with Keima and wanting to meet him again. Suddenly Yui lost consciousness and when she woke up she found herself, instead of being in her house, in Keima's house. When she found out she was in Keima's body she got quite scared and started making Keima look very feminine. That night was one of the worst in Yui's entire life because she was so embarrassed being in a boy body that she didn't take a bath. The other day when she met Keima again she was escorted by him to the men bathroom. Desperately she confided Keima she wanted to return to her body but got reassured by Keima it was the best idea to live the other life until they found out a way for return to their original bodies. Because Yui thought Keima was a model student respected by everyone in his classroom she got a bad time answering questions to Nikaido sensei questions or praising Mari's food leaving her with shock. Everyone was puzzled because they couldn't understand how Keima became so polite, even people thought it was a trap of Keima, including Kodama. It seems that after a few days the desperation of Yui for return to her body disappeared. One day while she was thinking in her mother Yui was outside of Chihiro's band room. When she heard the girls playing music Yui entered and asked the girls if she could stay. While the girls were arguing because they didn't want "Otamane" inside Yui started thinking how she has loved music since she was a little girl and how her mother deprived of her most beloved thing. Ayumi and Chihiro hit Yui but that didn't backed up her, instead she asked if she could play an instrument and Miyako told her they needed a drummer. Yui went to the Instrument Music Club for get a drum and then showed her abilities to the girls of Chihiro's band leaving them astounded. Miyako was fine with letting Yui enter the band but Ayumi and Chihiro were arguing, at the end they allowed Yui practice with them again. Yui continued practice with the other girls letting them think that Keima changed for the good. Many days later Yui went to her original classroom and found Keima there talking with Elsea. She was trying to tell Keima how great she has been passing the last days and suddenly Keima tells her to stop touching her in a feminine way and later fled. Yui was quite puzzled because of that. Later Elsea took Yui to the infirmary for find Keima being sick. Yui tried to call a doctor but Keima told her to not do that. While she was holding Keima she thought he was really turning into a girl. The other days Yui was thinking of how a good time she has passed in Keima's body but that she was being selfish because she was stealing Keima happiness. While she was practicing Keima sent her a piece of her kimono with a note on it. Yui now was sure about her feelings and rushed to her house at night, beating the guards for see Keima again. After their meeting Yui confronted her mother and then kissed Keima thus making the spirit inside her body run and also returning back to her body. The other day while Keima was being beaten up by Chihiro and Ayumi Yui appeared with a new look: her hair tied up in a long tail, the boy's uniform. She asked the girls to allow her enter the band, at first they refused but after she told them she was a girl they allowed her. Yui continue appearing later practicing music with her friends and helping Elsea get over her depression after Hinoki arc. Old Conquest Arc While Keima was trying to figure out if Shiori has a goddess Yui appear. When she sees Keima she introduces herself making Keima think she doesn't remember him at all. Just when he was about to leave Yui take his hand and asks him to stay because she wants to know more about Keima. She confesses to Keima that she loves him and doesn't mind the rumors about him and Kanon. Haqua later appears saving Keima and Yui leaves. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Yui at first saw Keima as a gentle and elegant person after their second encounter. After the body swap Yui started feeling a high respect for Keima, even calling him by the honorific Sama. She also fell in love with him despite he was in her body. After her memories were erased it seems that Yui doesn't recall anything about what happened with Keima yet she stills loves him. Yui's mother Yui loves and is annoyed at the same time by her mother. Her dislike for her is because her mother doesn't allow her to have the freedom she wants, she doesn't allow Yui to take decisions and instead she takes them for her. It seems that after the body swap her mother gave her the freedom she wanted. Chihiro band's members Being the drummer of Chihiro's band leaves Yui a great responsibility. By the few times they have appeared together Yui appears to like them as friends for allowing her to practice her favorite instrument and also she doesn't mind helping the other members when they are in troubles like it happened with Elsea in her depression. Other It seems that Yui knows Mio because when Keima met Mio when he was in Yui's body she recognized her. There are possibilities that both coming from rich families might now each other. Their current relationship is still unknown. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Targets